Scott Irvine
Scott Irvine is the antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom. He is the game's incarnation of Chief Kuwabara and Engineer A, from the manga and anime. Scott worked for Seto Kaiba, but abandoned KaibaCorp after seeing the unfathomable power granted to the Egyptian God cards during the Battle City tournament. Personality Scott becomes corrupted by the idea of controlling the Egyptian Gods that he witnessed during the Battle City tournament, Scott’s desire for power leads him to free the evil spirit DarkNite to satisfy his dark ambitions. While several duelists are trapped in his virtual world, he tries to use their souls as sacrifices to the Darknite, and displays a powerful sense of arrogance. Upon entering the simulated world to deal with them personally, he scoffs at their attempts to escape. Scott is very intelligent, as evidenced by the fact that he helped Seto Kaiba create the Duel Disk and designed the entire Kingdom Virtual Simulator. He also appears to have an understanding of the human mind, seeing how he was easily able to take control of Yugi’s friends during their stay in his virtual world, while forcing them to attack their former comrades. In addition to his intelligence Scott is also a master strategist, having commanded his virtual armies in such a way that Yugi and Kaiba were forced to work together on several occasions just to stand a fighting chance. Biography Scott Irvine was originally a scientist working for KaibaCorp, placed in charge of building and testing the new Duel Disk system that would be used during the Battle City Tournament. Amazed by the awesome power of the Egyptian God cards he witnessed during the tournament, he left the Kaiba Corporation and founded his own gaming company known as SIC (possibly short for Scott Irvine Corporation) Labs. During this time he became successful enough to expand many branches of his company to different locations around the world, the most notable of which was built on the outskirts of Domino City. Although it is unknown how or when he met the Darknite, the evil spirit remained trapped in his computer system, and promised him power in exchange for a way to return to the outside world. Corrupted by his obsession with the Egyptian God Cards, Scott built the Kingdom Simulator to create a virtual game world, during which he would lure players in, and offer their souls as sacrifices to Darknite. Using the Duel Monsters game as a basis, Scott Irvine used the Kingdom Simulator to create an entire virtual world with many characters, basing many on living duelists such as Maximillion Pegasus, Marik Ishtar’s family, and the Rare Hunters. The program allowed duelists to command teams of virtual monsters, and the players not bound by the card game’s rules. Scott advertised his developments to many duelists, including several competitors from the Battle City Tournament, as well as Yugi’s friends. Upon arriving at SIC Labs to test out the system, the players became trapped within his virtual world, and forced to live out the roles given to them. Several of the players joined forces to overthrow Heishin, the game’s tyrannical villain, only to learn that the evil emperor was merely a puppet programmed by Scott. After entering the virtual world and introducing himself to the unfortunate players, the merciless game creator deleted Heishin and took control of the kingdom, using his vast armies and tactical knowledge to overwhelm and outmaneuver his prey. He attempted to turn Yugi and Kaiba against each other, but the two rivals saw through his methods and outsmarted him, forcing the game’s creator to retreat to the game’s control block in an attempt to make one last stand. Upon defeat, the madman told them the truth behind his reason for trapping them inside the game world before disappearing, but not before he finished the summoning ritual of Darknite. After Scott’s defeat, Darknite came forth and proclaimed that “the price for interfering with a minion of darkness was high.” The evil spirit attempted to swallow their souls, but upon his defeat, the players were freed from Scott’s virtual world. Scott’s fate was not revealed, as no one knew he was alive or not. There was no trace of him once Yugi and Kaiba escaped from Kingdom, and the lab vanished in a fire shortly afterwards.